Sweet and Sour
by LadyLasagna
Summary: Jason is almost a fairytale, almost a superhero. Almost. Jercy
1. Chapter 1

Percy groans as he bobs up from the clinging, syrupy dredges of sleep. He stretches his arms out behind him, but they smash into the headboard—his bed at home doesn't have one—and he lets out a shout, curling onto his side in pain. He blinks slowly, irritated by the blur and the prickling lamplight. Jason is hunched over the nightstand, rummaging through the drawers.

"Can you be a little louder?" Percy mutters, not awake enough to raise his voice. "I want to make sure I definitely can't fall back asleep."

"Sorry," Jason sounds sincere, numb to Percy's sarcasm.

"The fuck are you looking for anyway?" Percy rubs his eye. "And what time is it."

"Almost seven p.m. _Shit_ , where the hell is it?"

With a sigh that turns into a yawn, Percy sits up, his muscles protesting every bit of movement along the way. He doesn't dream of leaving Jason's warm, familiar sheets, covered in faded dinosaurs. He's had countless sleepovers in Jason's room growing up and knows every inch of its four walls, probably better than anyone else in Jason's family. Although it wasn't until high school that he'd ditched the sleeping bag and started joining Jason under the covers. The fear of Jason's dad discovering them still hasn't dulled yet. It just goes with the territory.

"What's got you in a rush?" Percy squints, eyes following Jason as he crosses over to his closet and throws it open.

"Nothing."

"Did you smoke that joint without me?"

"I'm not high." Jason throws a hanger to the ground and a few articles of clothing flutter down after it. Making a mess and not caring? Very unJason-like

"You're acting like it," Percy comments inoffensively.

"Well I'm not."

"Well what _are_ you doing then?"

Jason is quiet for a second. He scrubs the back of his neck and casts his gaze across the room. "Looking for something."

 _Well obviously._ Percy doesn't have the energy to argue, so he picks at a bit of lint that's stuck to the old blankets. "Sounds boring."

"Frustrating is probably a better term."

Percy nods, understanding. "You know what you _could_ do instead?" His tone hooks Jason's attention, whether Jason wants it or not. Wandering blue eyes focus like a spotlight has been thrown, and Percy smiles where he's perched in bed, with his messy sex hair and t-shirt that's provocatively slipping down one shoulder. Percy shrugs to help it along, displaying more skin, making his invitation crystal clear. Jason's throat bobs. His pupils have dilated as well, but he's always exhibited the most annoying amount of self-control, and he shakes his dumb blonde head.

"Can't."

"You've got something better than fucking me on your calendar?" Percy asks. "I'm interested now."

"You shouldn't be. It's dull."

"What're you looking for?" Percy realizes that should've been the obvious question instead of offering sex.

Jason pauses. Licks his lips like he doesn't want to tell, and Percy subconsciously leans forward so he won't miss it.

"It's ah—my tie."

"Oh." Percy slumps again. So Jason's going somewhere fancy. Not a rare occasion, given his family is loaded. He's not jealous or anything. Jason should know by now that Percy is used to it. "I can help you find it if you want."

"Sure," Jason frowns, his voice a grade lower than usual. "I've already checked the armoire, the bathroom—"

"—the nightstand and the closet, yeah I saw." Percy slides out of bed with surprisingly less difficulty than he expected. "I'll check the chest, you look under your bed?"

Jason agrees, flashing a smile for a brief second.

When they finally do find the tie, Jason is freaking out because he's late and he's never late and apparently that's a real fucking tragedy. Percy stops himself from rolling his eyes and bickering because he's in a good mood. Maybe it was the nap; something to do with lying in Jason's bed for hours afterschool, perfectly welcome there and surrounded by his scent. Percy hates to admit it, even to himself, but Jason is the only stability he has in his life. He never knows what type of mask his step-dad's going to be wearing when he gets home, and his caring mom stopped being enough a long time ago. She needed to prove her love and kick Gabe out once for all. Of course, that's never going to happen so Percy can't rely on her. Jason's all he got, Percy thinks while he's fixing Jason's collar, smoothing down clumps of rowdy hair. Jason has to be some kind of superhero.

"How do I look?" Jason asks. "Like shit right?"

They're standing side by side facing the bathroom mirror, different as black and white, with Jason in his tux, his hair combed, all princely and noble-looking; meanwhile Percy's still in a rumpled t-shirt and boxers. Percy leans into Jason's side, clinging to his strong arm, eyes on the mirror and loving how much more delicate he appears in comparison.

"Like I'd let you fuck me over this sink," Percy says. "Or anywhere you want, really."

A grin dances over Jason's lips. Maybe he keeps Percy around for his crude humor, who knows. If that's the case, Percy will just have to keep being as crude and honest as possible, even if it tears him in half.

"You," Jason says, murmuring, "Look like a good-kisser."

"I was going to say homeless, but that's probably better." Percy raises his eyebrows as Jason sways in. He easily receives the kiss, slotting their lips together and tasting Jason's chapstick among other things, like warmth and steady pressure. He's flushed and apple-cheeked by the time Jason breaks away.

"When I get back," Jason promises

Percy tilts his head, coyly narrowing his eyes. "I'll hold you to that."

Jason's dad works until nine, so there's no danger in Percy going downstairs, following Jason to the front door.

"So you're just going to hang out here?" Jason hops on one foot, sliding on his dress shoes. When he gets the second one on, Percy has to hold himself back from ruffling his blonde hair. Jason is too cute when he's spiffed up. Percy wants to make him lose the composure that's wrapped around him so nice and tidy, and draw out the wild part of Jason that's buried underneath. He'll save it for the bedroom though.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Course not," Jason says. "What's mine is yours. Warm up some leftovers if you're hungry, I think we still have a little meatloaf."

"Don't put it like that," Percy makes a sour face. "We sound like we're married."

"You don't want to be?" Jason's smile means he's not serious, but Percy's heart has a harder time of differentiating things.

"I'd only marry you for your money," Percy tells him.

"A trophy husband then. I could live with that."

"You sleazeball."

Jason checks his vibrating phone, "Being late is so embarrassing. I don't know how you manage it all the time." He unlocks the door and holds it open with his foot, texting at the same time.

Percy is about to make a snarky reply when he's struck by a pulse of curiosity. "Where are you going anyway?" He sidles in behind Jason to glimpse the phone screen. It's Piper's contact and she's asking to be picked up. Percy's feels his stomach drop out.

Jason whips around, expression changing from light-hearted to wary. Percy stares daggers, waiting for an answer. He's like one of those handsome princes in fairy tales who are stupid as hell, and are just lucky they won the gene lottery because nobody else would get a pass for being selfish.

"She's my girlfriend," Jason sighs.

"Right," Percy forces a bitter smile. "Great, have fun."

Jason's too duty-bound to leave things like this. Percy wishes he wasn't because he wants Jason and his stupidly handsome looks to get as far away from him as possible. Instead, Jason steps back inside and shuts the door. "You knew from the beginning that we couldn't be public. My dad would throw me out. Piper's just a cover, so no one starts any rumors."

"So what's the occasion?" Percy prompts. Jason never takes Percy anywhere, and currently, Jason's better dressed than Percy's ever seen him. Which somehow makes this worse than all his other dates with Piper. "You're going to take her to an expensive restaurant. Or is it a show?"

Jason lets out a dry laugh. "You _hate_ the theater—"

"—while I wait patiently in your bed for you to come home, so I can get the once-in-a-lifetime chance to suck your dick?"

"You already know how much you mean to me," Jason says, features hardening. Percy glares at the wall on his right like it's personally insulted him. Jason tries to reach for him, as if he might actually get a kiss out of this. "Want me to suck you off right here? Will that make you happy?"

Percy smacks his hand away. "Fuck off."

"I'm not even taking her on a date. It's prom."

"Oh wow," Percy scoffs. He doesn't go to school often enough to remember when prom is, not that he'd want to go anyway…(unless Jason asked him out.) "Even better."

"It'd be totally weird if I wasn't there. I'm in student council, on the same committee that organized it."

"Fine, I told you to go," Percy shakes his head. "Don't forget to take lots of pictures." The burning anger inside him has evaporated, leaving nothing behind. Just emptiness. He turns on his heel and calmly heads for the stairs. Why not just walk out of the house altogether? Well for some pathetic reason, sulking in his fuckbuddy's room is still better than his situation at home. Go figure.

When he closes his eyes, he can picture Jason chasing after him to grab his arm, telling Percy he changed his mind, he isn't going. But there's only the sound of the door swinging open again.

"I'll bring you back dessert," Jason calls. After he's met with silence, the door slams shut, followed by a string of turning locks.

Percy feels a pull on his arm. He opens eyes, and it's gone. He blinks. He's alone. It's image first for Jason, always has been. Percy couldn't be more different. Maybe he _will_ go to prom—he starts climbing the steps—maybe he'll flirt with random guys and see how many of them he can get to cheat on their girlfriends. He knows from experience it won't be too hard. Luckily, experience has also taught him to stay detached because they always leave you, every single time.


	2. Chapter 2

Prom doesn't have a three-inch layer of fairydust; there's no sunsettish hue warming the air, no gentle soundtrack of laughter. It's just the gymnasium, same as it's always been: scratched up wood polish and prison stone walls. This is real life afterall. Percy is oddly satisfied with its dullness.

When he steps through the double doors, a huff of frozen air follows in after him, flinging ice shards at his neck. He almost regrets not stealing a blazer from Jason along with the rest of his outfit, but it would give the impression that he actually cares about looking good, and Percy doesn't need that at all. Not on a night like this.

Especially since Percy already _knows_ he looks good. Black jeans and a navy button-down, sloppily tucked in, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair does its own thing, and most of the time it looks intentional. Percy has never needed to work hard on his appearance.

He scours the gym, from the crowded dance floor to the clumps of teens sticking to the walls like gum. Familiar faces are dotted everywhere. No one he wants to approach right now. No Jason, either. Percy swallows, feeling light-headed under the pale fluorescents. An old pop hit is crumbling through the speakers and filling the air with plastic-textured nostalgia.

His eyes halt on the banquet table. Not a bad idea, Jackson.

A ladle of punch later, and Percy is sipping a spiked mix of cherry and vodka. No surprise the proctors are as good at watching teens as they are at teaching them. Over on the far wall the hot economics teacher has his phone whipped out and is scrolling without a care in the world. Percy smiles into his cup, remembering why he loved that class.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming!"

It takes a few seconds to recognize Bianca through her thick eyeliner and cascade of curls. She's wearing a burgundy dress, cinched at her waist and flaring to her knees. Connor Stoll is a lucky guy, wherever the hell he is.

"Last minute change of plans," Percy says, his throat pleasantly stinging from the alcohol. "That's why my prom dress isn't as cute as yours."

"Did someone ask you out?"

"No." Percy frowns for a split second. He wishes he hadn't.

Bianca quickly adds, "Not that that matters. Prom's for everyone to kick back. Anyway, what made you change your mind?"

"I was sitting around, bored at home, so I figured I'd pick somebody up."

"My god, I'm still shocked that you've never dated anyone." Bianca crosses her arms over her chest. "Like, just look at you. It makes absolutely no sense."

Even though Bianca doesn't know the half of it, she has a valid point. He's been fooling around with Jason since puberty so he's never felt the need to initiate other relationships. He's rejected every offer that's come his way, and now he's realizing how stupid that was. Jason doesn't get dibs on him just because they're having sex. There are other lingering eyes, others who wouldn't be ashamed to be seen in public with him. Percy deserves that. No, he _needs_ that, like a breath of oxygen after being suffocated for so long.

"Know anyone you could set me up with?" Percy offers his most angelic smile. Extra dose of puppy eyes.

"What're you in the mood for, girls or guys?"

"Guys. Definitely."

 _It'd piss Jason off that much more._ That is, assuming Jason even notices. Or cares.

"I know a couple of bachelors...but they're a bit, you know, wild. You deserve better than them."

The idea that Bianca sees him as some delicate virgin is almost enough to make Percy snort. He makes himself choke on it, like a champ.

"Maybe I can ask Connor…" Bianca whips her head over her shoulder. "What chaos is he up to now?"

"Probably setting up the senior prank," Percy supplies.

It's at that moment his eyes latch onto someone tall, someone with dark curls, and who's oozing sex appeal just from his stance. His mouth suddenly feels dry and too wet at the same time.

"Guess I'll have to go find him, save him from expulsion, the whole drill. Be right back." Bianca disappears with a twirl of skirt pleats.

Percy doesn't wait up, setting off toward the target of his interest. He can't believe he's never thought of it before. Probably because it's an awful idea (just his specialty), it's definitely an illegal one, and immoral to top it off.

If he's going to go home with anyone though, it has to be _him_.

"Nice tie you got there." Percy stops short in front of him, hands sliding into his pockets, his body on full display and eager for inspection. "You know the loops are supposed to go in the back...but I'll give you credit, that's an impressively bad knot."

The man glances up from his phone. Percy has war flashbacks from his sophomore year, squirming through economics class and willing his daily boners to go down. Those were dark, dark times. Hermes hasn't gotten any less hot since then: chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, lightning blue eyes. They look even brighter than Jason's, now that Percy's seeing them up close.

"Don't you remember me?" Percy asks, when the next few seconds pass without a word. Hermes is staring at him, but not in the way Percy wants him to. At least the guy is young and lets students call him by his first name. That's one barrier already broken down.

"...Percy," Hermes says, as if he's remembering it with every syllable. "Of course. Two years ago, my 101 class." Hermes slides his phone into his back pocket, though he doesn't straighten up from the wall. That's a plus for Percy. The man is posed like a fashion model: one leg straight and one bent, shoe sole planted flat on the brick.

"If you're referring to this," Hermes taps the knot of his tie, "The proper name is an 'eldredge knot'. Kids like you are the fall of society. No appreciation for the finer things."

Percy feels a red hot spike when he realizes Hermes is grinning. Hermes is grinning at _him_ , and the pleasant feelings it stirs are a lot more potent than alcohol.

"El-duh-red-juh," Percy enunciates each syllable the same way Hermes did for his name. "Hmm...nope that sound fake."

"If only there was some technology with an infinite database of information that could confirm it."

"Yeah too bad that doesn't exist. Though I think a demonstration would work just as well." Percy shrugs, pops his dimples. "To prove that's not a regular, tangled up knot. Because it sure looks like it from where I'm standing."

The challenge works better than Percy expects (and Percy isn't expecting much, since he's only ever flirted with Jason.) Hermes moves his hands to the knot, fingers working to loosen it, until finally, the tie slips free from his neck.

"No, not on yourself," Percy says, when Hermes tries to rewrap it under his collar. Hermes pauses, and Percy takes the opportunity to tug the tie out of his grasp, chest thumping, fear and anticipation blurring in a misty cloud. Percy pulls the tie around his own neck and holds the free ends out.

Hermes raises his eyebrows, eyeing him with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Percy asks. "Doesn't tie-tying usually take mirror? I'm trying to help you."

"I believe that only applies when you're still learning. Which I imagine you are."

Percy tugs at his lip with his teeth, trying for a mix between pissed and something more alluring. "You do realize you're only, like, four years older than me. Not nearly old enough to justify all the senior jokes you keep throwing my way."

"It's six years, and that's almost half your life."

"A third. And shouldn't you be good at math? You teach economics."

Hermes lets out a light scoff. "As I recall, you got a C- in my class. You're hardly the next Einstein." He roughly takes the tie ends from Percy and begins methodically working.

Percy smiles, feeling success inject his veins like opiods, singing and pumping in his blood.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Hermes says under his breath. He's stepped closer to make it easier for himself. Their faces hover in the same warm space, a rough finger pad brushing Percy's neck every once in awhile, each exhale tickling his cheeks.

"Care to enlighten me?" Percy isn't smiling anymore, has his eyelids gently closed. Though he isn't worried. If Hermes wanted to stop, he already would've.

"You―" Hermes tightens a loop, "―want something from me." The pressure of a finger lingers under Percy's chin.

Percy's mind dislocates for a moment. He imagines he's somewhere else, and beyond his eyelids is Jason, two rows of perfectly straight teeth smiling down at him. Reaching to tilt Percy's chin so they can kiss properly.

Another loop pulls tight at his throat. "You want to steal my tie." Hermes hands evaporate.

Percy's eyes snap open. "What?"

Hermes gestures at his neck. Percy looks down and finds a knot identical to the one Hermes had been wearing, just moments ago.

"Don't even think about running away with it. That's Ralph Lauren you're wearing."

"Then why'd you bring it to a shitty high school prom?"

"My shift is done in about fifteen minutes, and afterward, I'm going to a dinner party." Hermes cocks his jaw. "I do have a life outside obnoxious teenagers, believe it or not."

Percy takes a deep breath. Okay, change of tactics.

"My ride actually bailed. Mind if I bum yours?"

Hermes detaches from the wall, laughter crackling in his throat. He reaches his full height as he straightens up, and all at once Percy understands the difference between an adult and a child. Hermes takes a sudden step forward and Percy stumbles back, more startled than he should be.

"You're too young." Hermes stops in his tracks, having gotten his point across. A smile plays on his lips. "Maybe come back after you graduate. When you've lost that naive look on your face."

Percy bites his lip, frustration coiling like a snake. "I'm new at this, okay?"

Hermes nods, blue gaze as steady as a horizon. "Not bad for a first try, and I do appreciate the effort. Now, would you like some tips that'll guarantee your success, next time around?"

Percy's mouth tightens into a thin, flat line. In his head, embarrassment and curiosity are bashing each other bloody.

Hermes continues like he's heard a 'yes', "Over your shoulder, there's a boy who's been staring at you since the beginning of our conversation. Blue pants, shaggy brown hair. Don't look yet―you'll ruin it. Keep your eyes on me. When you do go over there, compliment his looks first. Then ask if he has a date. If he doesn't, keep chatting with him, brush up against him occasionally, and he'll react. You'll see. It works wonders."

Percy doesn't want to acknowledge that he's just taken flirting advice from his teacher, so he turns away without saying 'thank you'. Behind him, Hermes sighs. "I wish you were this good at listening when you were in my class."

It isn't hard to spot who Hermes was talking about. He's standing against the opposite wall and under the clock, rubbing his neck, looking everywhere but at Percy. And hey, he's kinda cute too. Percy walks toward him, confidence blooming with vivid petals.

He stops short when he notices the other person on the far wall.

Jason Grace is shifting from one dress shoe to the other, his eyes narrowed in a squint. He's looking for something. Someone. For once, Percy has reason to doubt it's Piper.

Heart pounding, Percy changes direction and starts heading towards him.

Before he can cover more than a few strides, a girl in a ruffled dress runs into Jason's arms. Jason relaxes as she melts against his chest, all narrow shoulders and mellow curves. She says something Percy can't make out. Jason laughs, touches her cheek.

Percy _hates_ him.

Even if it's just for revenge, the thought of being with anyone else is head-spinning, repulsive. And Jason, Jason does it everyday with that perfect smile on his face. If he really does love Percy, then he's also the biggest fucking coward Percy's ever met. Including his step-father.

Percy manages to catch Hermes on his way out, body feeling as light as an empty husk.

"Um, dinner party, right?"

"That's right," Hermes says, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I really do need a ride. I promise I won't make a move on you or anything."

Percy's pleading expression must be pretty pitiful, because Hermes shrugs and lets Percy follow him out of the gym.

* * *

The drive is too long and too loud, when Percy all wants is some solid silence to stew in. Hermes tenses up, briefly, when Percy tells him the address. But like most things, he lets it go and steps on the gas. The best kind of chauffeur.

"It didn't work out with that tall kid?" Hermes asks. "He's a basketball player, by the way. One grade below you."

"No. It didn't work."

Percy tucks his arms into his chest and jams his knees against the dashboard. Normally, he'd put his feet up on it, but this is a nice car and unlike Jason's, Percy doesn't have free reign to scuff it up. How Hermes managed to afford it on a teacher's salary is a mystery.

"Well he definitely likes you. Boys his age can be pretty deep in denial. You honestly should've given it another shot."

"I didn't fucking need to," Percy snaps. "I've got a boyfriend."

Hermes lifts his hands off the wheel in a show of surrender. He leaves Percy alone after that. Mostly.

"This your street?" he asks as they turn onto it. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fifth house down, the big gray one."

Hermes cruises to a stop in its empty driveway. Jason's father isn't home yet, so maybe Percy does have a crumb of luck.

"Thanks for the drive," he mumbles. He climbs out of the car on a dead pair of legs.

"You're welcome," Hermes flatlines, any trace of kindness gone. His gaze is sticking to Percy like spoiled honey.

If Percy hadn't lost the capacity to give a shit, he might've hesitated before slamming the door. He stomps up the power-washed brick path, which probably costs more than his mom's entire apartment, and draws the spare key out of his pocket. Gift from Jason, symbol of trust, promise for the future. It'd been enough to make Percy forgive everything else and swoon as hard as ever. For a little while.

He unlocks the door and hears tires grinding. When he glances over his shoulder, Hermes is only just pulling out of the driveway. Percy waves and Hermes makes a similar, stiff gesture, before driving off.

This time, Percy does hesitate. An explanation doesn't immediately come to mind, so he shrugs it off and slips inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm getting to the plot. Very slowly, but I'm getting there. Warning for lemon!**

* * *

 _Warm, pressing, wetness_ , nestled in the juncture of his neck. A moan drifts off Percy's lips as he turns his cheek into the pillow.

"I'm back," Jason murmurs into his skin.

Percy makes a sleepy noise when Jason smooches in another kiss, then pulls away.

"No," Percy breathes out. "C'mere."

"I will, don't worry. First I let me hang up my suit."

Percy peers through his puffy eyelids. He can just barely make out Jason's figure, his bright white button down glowing faintly in the darkness. With the patience of a saint, Percy watches him unbutton, unbuckle, and shuck his pants off.

"I know this is a stupid question, but did you go to prom?" The clarity of Jason's voice makes Percy's head clang in pain. "I swear I saw someone who looked just like you, but only from the back."

Percy makes a tired effort at a scoff. "Yeah, like I would waste eighty dollars on that dumb shit."

"Thought so." Jason looks down and chuckles, more to himself than anything.

"You got my dessert?" Percy's throat is lined with rubber.

"Fridge downstairs. You can take it home tomorrow."

Jason disappears into the closet with a handful of hangers, while Percy glances toward the window. He can't see any light, meaning it's late, 'cause summer days are long. Too late for sex, unless they want to wake up Jason's dad. What had taken Jason so long?

On second thought, he doesn't want to know. Doesn't want to talk or think about it right now. There's only so much ache his heart can take in one night and he's getting skin-prickling déjà vu from earlier today. Waking up in this room, having Jason leave him.

"Come back," Percy begs at the darkness. He's overtaken by a sudden fear that Jason _won't_.

But Jason steps out of the closet, naked except his boxers, and stalks toward the bed. He climbs on top of Percy, weight pinning him against the mattress, and he takes the opportunity to firmly press his lips against Percy's, kissing him like it's all he's ever wanted to do.

It feels so _right_. To tangle their tongues in a sweetly slick greeting. Jason fists a handful of Percy's black hair with one hand, while his other hand slips under the sheets, slides its palm over the sweaty planes of Percy's bare chest.

Jason dips his head, lips parted and shiny swollen. He's panting like a dog.

"God please tell me your naked."

Percy has horrible self-control; more often than not, he's the one ripping Jason's clothes off in the middle of the night. But this exception is for Jason's sake, so Percy takes a few seconds to remember himself, dispelling the steamy fog in his head.

"Your dad," Percy says, ragged. "We can't."

"He's not home."

"What?"

"His Mercedes isn't in the driveway yet. I think he went to a party."

"Oh," Percy lets out a wet exhale. "Oh." He grabs Jason's neck and pulls him down for another kiss.

Jason licks open his mouth again, and this time, Percy's determined to suck on every inch of his tongue. The sheets are ripped aside like gift wrapping and rough hands slide along Percy's nude legs. "I knew you'd be waiting for me," Jason growls against his mouth, squeezing and massaging the flesh of his thighs. They're pried apart with a rough yank that makes Percy gasp. It breaks their lips apart.

"Did I hurt you?" Jason says. He soothes his fingers over Percy's inner thigh and the callused tips trail off sparks.

Percy shakes his head, his tousled hair flinging across the pillow and settling around his face like a wreath. And he still whispers, "Yes."

"Where?" Jason asks gently, stroking his cheek.

 _Everywhere_ , Percy wants to say. _Everywhere hurts because of you._

"Just stuff your fingers inside me and stay there all night. I've been alone for too long."

Jason rests his heavy forehead against Percy's. "Listen, I'm sorry about Piper."

Percy doesn't have the energy for this. He clenches his teeth, praying for Jason to get on with it.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here," Jason slides his body between Percy's legs, all hard-packed muscle and gold accents, copper shadows painting the sculpture of a perfect body.

"I'd rather be in a bigger bed," Percy murmurs His eyes trace the beautiful sight with something like resentment.

Jason reaches over him and slides open the bedside drawer. When his arm retracts, he's already uncapping a small, but recognizable bottle.

"Are you sure?" Jason is slicking his fingers, eyes searching Percy's face. The side of his lips is quirked. "You didn't seem to mind being bent over the kitchen counter yesterday. Or rammed into our couch."

Percy's response is spoken through mouthful of fluff. "Maybe not at the time. But you gave me bruises."

"Sorry baby, I'll kiss them better later. I promise." Jason sinks the first finger inside him, almost too easily. Their round after school has made Percy loose.

To seal the deal, Percy lifts his hips and grinds against Jason, but instead of feeling his mutual arousal, Percy's naked cock chafes against scratchy cloth.

A pained sound in his throat, "You son of a―"

"I'm taking them off," Jason chuckles. His waistband snaps off his hips and he yanks his boxers down with apologetic swiftness.

"You better kiss that injury too." Percy fidgets against the sweat-soaked mattress. He almost reaches down to touch his cock, but Jason catches his wrist with his free hand, brings it up to his face and kisses the back of Percy's scarred knuckles.

Percy watches with a frown. He's been in one too many fights over the years, mostly with his step-dad, and he doesn't like tainting Jason's pretty mouth with the remnants. He doesn't like tainting Jason at all.

Percy pulls his hand away as soon as Jason's grip loosens. But Jason chases after it, links their fingers and presses both of their hands into the pillow, right beside Percy's head.

"You feeling okay?" Jason's already sunk a second and third finger inside him without Percy noticing the stretch. Percy definitely notices now, how his fingers spread, push apart, push in.

Jason's waits for an answer. Won't continue until Percy's safe and eager. Percy does love him for that.

"Come on, let me feel you," Percy breathes. He offers a fragile smile, which Jason accepts as an invitation.

The fingers slip out with a suddenness that's harsh and glass-breaking. A whine twists in his throat, but Jason is always so good to him, and the blunt width of his cock is immediately shoving inside. Percy tenses against the mattress as he's stretched further than fingers could ever go.

Jason pauses halfway there. Percy begs _more_ like it'll kill him, and Jason bottoms out with the second thrust.

Percy's chest heaves and melts. Jason sweeps the hair off Percy's neck and mouths a kiss into his skin. He drags himself out, slow and controlled, and stops right before the head pops out. Then he slams back in. Percy moans, clasping Jason's fingers so tightly they must be turning blinding white.

"I'll get you a real bed someday," Jason whispers. He starts a steady, lazy pace that will eventually push Percy to insanity.

"Huh. Uh-huh." Percy's forgotten some of his English.

"Really soft mattress, so I won't hurt your back when I pound you into it."

"Pound me into this one," Percy pants, bearing his neck a little more.

Jason can't seem to keep his mouth shut and keeps on rambling, "Just blue for the sheets, whatever shade you like. No more of these stupid dinosaurs."

"I love your dinosaurs," Percy says. He doesn't know if the hollow feeling is from frustration or sadness or―or disbelief of the whole fantasy Jason's trying to conjure up for them. "I love everything about your room. It's perfect here."

Jason kisses him flush on the lips, jagged and sharp, their teeth clack as their hips rock harder together. Percy locks his ankles at the small of Jason's back, knowing _it's true_ , he's never felt safer.

The cozy warm, candle-like feeling flickers when he imagines an engine rumbling. And blows out completely when he hears the front door opening downstairs.

There's no way in hell Jason missed it, yet he keeps on fucking Percy like his dad being home isn't even remotely a turn-off.

"Jason," Percy warns, voice faltering. He scrabbles for Jason's sweaty shoulders, but his fingers feel clumsy and loose.

The mattress is creaking under them with every thrust and Percy just _knows_ Jason won't stop until he comes. Percy wills it to happen, squeezes around Jason's cock.

"Please, please spill in me. I deserve it. Aren't I a good slut for you?" Percy whimpers when the force of Jason's hips pushes him up the mattress. "Please baby, I'll lick the come off your dick, I'll clean up the mess, just fuck me up. Oh god, yes, more, ah―"

When his cock twitches Jason smashes his lips against Percy's, and then he's spurting wave after wave of hot seed. Jason continues drilling his hips as he wraps a hand around Percy's neglected hard on, pumps it twice, and the wonderful friction pushes Percy over the edge. Jason milks Percy through it while he milks himself inside Percy's body.

Percy's trembling, only aware of ripples of silky heat. He's limp and sweaty, and when Jason collapses on top of him, he thinks he could stay right where he is, forever.

That feeling lasts about thirty seconds.

The bedroom door is thrown open with a slice of air and invasive, burning light.

Jason snaps upright, and with the way they're tangled together, Percy can feel the rubber-tautness of every one of his muscles. Percy squints, _remembering_ , as horror crushes his stomach into a blackhole.

"Oh. Wow. Came to check if you were dying Jay, or just this."

Leather skirted and spiky haired, Jason's sister Thalia is standing in the doorway, waving a T.V. control around like a distress signal. "Thought it'd be Piper up here, but I can't say I'm that surprised. Just reminding you lovebirds not to break the bed. At least not while my show's on―after that I don't care."

She slams the door, and her footsteps are still thumping down the hall when there's a muffled yell. "By the way Jackson, if you hurt my baby brother, I'll break your legs."

Jason flops onto Percy like a dead fish, muttering, "Jesus she's so embarrassing, I'm never gonna live this down, God― "

And Percy doesn't have the breath to reply, too busy laughing into Jason's sticky collarbone.


	4. Chapter 4

The heat is a bloated, ugly exhale from a demon, seeping into the apartment walls like a sponge and soaking the air in sour milk. The taste festers on Percy's tongue all weekend long, whether he's helping his mom cook, scribbling out homework, or tossing around at night, alone.

The air conditioning system for the whole building broke down sometime in the early 2000's, so when Percy jogs down the stairwell Monday morning, he still has a second skin of sweat. He really wishes he hadn't worn jeans. Even a tank top is starting to sound like an improvement over his cotton t-shirt.

It smells fantastically milky free outside, a scalding breeze stirs up and rustles his bangs. Jason's car is parked illegally out in front and he waves from the driver's seat. Percy hurries inside before a cop can ticket him.

"Thanks for rescuing me from the subway," Percy drops his backpack on the carpet floor. "But what's the occasion?" As soon as he'd gotten Jason's text, offering a ride to school, Percy had racked his brain for anniversary dates, holidays, any type of explanation. He'd come up with nada.

Jason adjusts the sun visor, and the light bathing through the windshield gives his skin a rosy glow. "I said I've got something for you, didn't I?"

"Yeah...but why?"

Fancy gifts and special occasions have always been limited to the Piper-part of Jason's life. Real relationships require some kind of effort, and whatever this is between them, it's a given Percy will stick around.

"Do I need a reason to spoil you?" Jason tugs on a tail of cloth hanging from the rearview. "I spent a fortune on it, so I'd like to hear a thank you."

With a snap of clarity, Percy recognizes the carmine color of the cloth. "Oh thanks dude." He unfastens Hermes' tie from the rearview, already hearing echoes of apologies he'd have to make.

"You left it in my laundry," Jason explains. "I found it in the wash this morning, and I had to check with my dad to make sure it wasn't his. Ralph Lauren pieces are huge rip-offs, they cater to elite-types just like him. "

Percy folds the tie neatly in his lap, smoothing out the wrinkles. He glances up and finds Jason staring at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Where'd you get it?" Jason asks, shifting his gaze to the road.

"I borrowed it." Percy hesitates. "From a friend."

Sort of true. Hermes seemed pretty fond of him last Friday. Up until he dropped Percy off, that is.

"Which friend?" A faint smile pulls at Jason's lips. "And where were you going that you needed a tie? You hate formal clothing."

"God who cares?" Percy sinks back into the cushion, wanting to adjust the seat to his long legs but knowing its position is perfectly set for Piper. "Is this all? You could've just given it me at school and saved yourself some time."

"I thought you'd appreciate the ride," Jason says. "You're always complaining how the subway stinks and it's filled with weirdos. Plus, the weather's too nice to be stuck underground."

"You call this nice? I'm melting over here. I feel like the fucking Wicked Witch of the West."

"You could've just told me that." Jason takes his hand off the wheel and switches on a blue dial. "This car _does_ have air conditioning, and it's fresher than the AC in any filthy subway."

"Sorry public transport isn't up to your standards." Percy turns away, glaring out the window. "You're just like your dad."

Jason's laughter is rough in his throat. "Now you're just picking a fight."

"You're that deep in denial huh?"

Jason takes a deep breath. "Okay I'm gonna turn on some music now, before we both say something we regret."

Even under duress from a vibing Aphex Twin album, Percy doesn't budge. The fact that Piper keeps her CD's in Jason's car makes Percy's mood that much worse.

Jason hasn't even driven into the school parking lot yet when Percy throws open the car door. Jason brakes with a squeal of tires, jolting their bodies forward. Percy flings off his seatbelt and climbs out, sliding on his backpack straps as he walks away. Jason calls out through the still wide-open door. Percy ignores him.

At the beginning of the drive, Percy momentarily felt a splash of excitement. Had thought, maybe Jason was ready for _more_ , something deeper, even if it's as simple as driving to school together for the sake of each other's company. Percy's so desperate for _more_ he'd take whatever he can get.

* * *

The bell rang five minutes ago, and Percy's still pushing his way through the rank hallway. It should be a crime not to wear deodorant in high school. This wasn't the stone age anymore, they sold sticks at every corner store in existence.

Percy's almost at his locker when he remembers why there's a bulge in his pocket. Thankfully, the economics classroom is just a few doors back.

Hermes is standing out in front of it, arms crossed over his chest, eyeing students as they pass. "Katie, no shoving in the halls. Break it up Sherman and Travis, or you're both getting detention."

Percy steps up to him, holding out his folded tie.

"Well hello Aladdin," Hermes says, taking it.

"Look I didn't mean to steal it."

"Of course. But you can be sure it's the last time I do you a favor."

"And here I thought I was growing on you," Percy says, feigning hurt.

"You'd need at least a B-average in my class for that." Hermes scratches his chin, where a graceful 5 o'clock shadow is forming. "If you want another chance to impress me, and if I'm still unlucky enough to be teaching here next year, I'll be doing a microeconomics class. I encourage you to sign up for it."

"No can do. I'm a senior."

"Ah well, more likely than not, I won't be here."

"Why?" Percy asks. "I thought you were joking. Are you transferring to another school or something?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Hermes' eyes flick over Percy's shoulder, then drag back to his face. "And I'd hate to keep your boyfriend waiting."

Percy jerks his head around, and sure enough, Jason is hovering near his locker. His gaze is scanning the crowds, lips pursed. He must feel bad about this morning, even though it was all Percy's fault. No matter what else, Jason's sweet at his core.

Percy swallows pins and needles. This might just be the end of them.

He yanks on Hermes' arm, hard. "We need to talk."

Percy glances around to make sure no one's overheard them, while Hermes opens the door to his empty classroom. Percy strides right in, his heart pounding in his ribcage.

"How did you know?" Percy demands. The door clicks shut behind Hermes. "Who told you?" He hates how his voice comes out. Scratchy and scared.

"Technically you did, but I did have to put together some of the puzzle pieces myself." Hermes wanders around to the back of his desk. He places his palms on the wood, sliding them forward as he meets Percy's eyes. "So it's a secret, is it?"

"I never told you anything," Percy says, feeling more uncertain than he sounds.

"You said you had a boyfriend," Hermes replies, very patiently, as if he's explaining an error in a student's math calculations. "The address you had me drive to wasn't yours. It was Zeus Grace's. I know because I work for him part-time."

A few minutes ago, Percy wouldn't have believed this situation could get any worse. Dragging Zeus into the mess definitely _is_. Jason has mentioned his father's company plenty of times, hell, half the stuff in his house carries the trademark lightning bolt and _Olympus co_. branded on them.

"You know your boss's address?" Percy asks. Maybe he can get something to hold over Hermes. An affair, embezzling, _something_.

Hermes chuckles at the attempt. "He holds parties there occasionally. Nothing indecent, don't worry."

"What if I was going to study with Jason that night?" Percy's hands feel clammy and he stops himself from wiping them on his jeans, though it's pretty obvious he's falling apart. "We might've had a school project together. Hanging out doesn't make him my boyfriend."

"You had a spare key," Hermes states, without a flicker of doubt.

And just like that, there's no other way for Percy to deny their relationship. Their _nonexistent_ relationship, by the way. It's sex, and it could just as easily cost Jason his home, his college money, his entire inheritance. He can't believe he was so careless.

Percy blurts out, "You can't tell Jason's dad—"

"Zeus," Hermes corrects.

"Yeah, Zeus. Whatever. He's homophobic and Jason's still in the closet, so you have to stay out of it." When Hermes' expression hardens, Percy throws in a, "Please _._ " _Please mind your own business._

"Zeus has a right to know who's holding the keys to his household. They weren't Jason's give away."

"Fine, I'll give back the spare key."

"That's not the point. You've been sneaking around Zeus' place for months, and you aren't going to stop, are you? Even without a key."

Percy's ready to reassure Hermes that, _okay he won't sneak around anymore_ , but it takes a few moments for the consequences to catch up with him. Jason's house is where they do...everything. It's their movie theater, restaurant, arcade, and bedroom all wrapped in one. Being barred from that house was, for them, the equivalent of breaking up.

"I―," Percy begins, considering it. "We'll stop. We'll go somewhere else together."

(He has absolutely no intention of keeping that promise.)

Hermes shakes his head of black curls, mouth twisted in a frown. "Percy, I'm not stupid. I work with hundreds of teenagers everyday, and I'm all too aware of when I'm being lied to."

"I'm _not_ lying," Percy insists. When Hermes doesn't reply, Percy's volume hitches higher and higher with panic. "So you're going to tell Zeus no matter what I say? Why'd you even wait? So I'd be fully aware of how helpless I am to stop you?"

An audible sigh falls from Hermes' lips. He's gazing at Percy with pity creasing his features.

Percy doesn't care about himself. The only thing running through his mind is _Jason_ and how Jason's life will be irreversibly broken if Percy doesn't fix this somehow. He walks forward, feet operating robotically, until they're facing each other on either side of the desk. Percy pours every drop of sincerity he has into his voice, " _Please_ , I'll do anything if you agree to keep this quiet. I've got money, electronics, my body, whatever you want. And I swear to God I won't tell anyone."

From his scoff, Hermes seems to find the suggestion amusing. But he's not saying no. He's taking his time, mulling Percy over with chilly blue eyes.

"I did say I wasn't doing you any more favors," Hermes says, "But there is one exception I'd be willing to make."

* * *

Percy left Jason by his locker half an hour ago. When he walks out of the economics classroom, he's pleasantly surprised to see Jason still waiting. His blonde hair was neat this morning, but the long day has mussed it over, and as Percy gets closer, he notices just how _tired_ Jason's posture is.

All his anger from this morning melts away. Percy's suddenly a lot more grateful for what he has, and since the hallway's deserted, he chances a peck on Jason's cheek. Jason glances up from his phone, a smile breaking across his face like a sunset.

"Hey, I was afraid you'd already left. I was trying to text you."

"Sorry about that, my phone's dead."

"Where were you?"

Percy opens his mouth, ready to spill the details to the only other person who's allowed to know. But drinking in Jason's face, the lines around his concerned frown and the bruise-colored splotches under his dull eyes, Percy stops himself.

"Are you alright?" Percy's amazed at how he could've missed it this morning. "You don't look so good."

"Huh? Oh, right, you mean―," Jason gestures in the general direction of himself. He's even dressed worse than usual, old sweats in place of a clean, stylish outfit. "I've been kind of stressed out lately, what with finals, scholarships, graduation speeches, and so much other shit. Reyna told me I look like an extra from the Walking Dead."

"Damn her, that's better than anything I could come up with." Percy smiles, a painful twinge in his mouth muscles. "One of my teachers held me back, that's all."

In a split second, Percy has decided Jason doesn't need anymore stress on his plate. Percy created this problem. He can handle it on his own. He's sure of it.

Jason nods, taking it as enough explanation. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about the subway and air conditioning. I was acting like a jerk."

Percy's laughter bubbles out of him. "Don't be stupid, you did nothing wrong. I'm a total bitch in the morning, don't you know that by now?"

"Still," Jason says. "I want to drive you home, just because I want to. No ulterior motive." He smiles his perfect Jason smile, straight teeth and warm dimples, but what makes it beautiful has always been the pure genuinity behind it.

Percy can't help himself. Throwing his arms around Jason's neck, he commits to a real kiss, long and deep, pushing apart Jason's lips with his own and sharing heartbeats through their clothes. It's more than they'd normally risk in public, but Jason doesn't seem to mind. His hands are steady on Percy's hips, smiling into their kiss, and if that isn't progress, Percy doesn't know what is.


End file.
